


Banquet for the Unfortunate

by BlackNiteStar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNiteStar/pseuds/BlackNiteStar
Summary: "Come with me, be at my side. Wherever I go you will follow obediently. Most of my days alone, I'd like a bit of change."





	

Running from danger in the forest, a female of unknown-kin dashed about seeking a way to escape her immediate danger. The adrenaline pumped in her veins as her wide eyes looked left, then right, again up, then finally, and regretfully behind where she spotted the templars advancing on her. Her mind screamed at her body to move faster, push harder but the ache of the stab wound in her side begged her to stop. She was bleeding out, running and she knew if she stopped it would be the end of her, but even more so that if she kept running she would end up dying soon anyways. The scales as it seems were not tipping in her favor.

They broke through the dense forest and into a clearing, dividing the land was a low stream of fresh water running north that continued beyond sight in both directions. She sprinted forward trying to close the space between her and the other side of the area where the thicket once again cloaked the land. She slowed before skipping rock to rock when she met the rushing water knowing it would be harder for the templars to cross. The templars were seeming like less of a threat the closer the other bank became making her face light up with joy. In her mind she was going to make it, that is until her footing was comprised when she landed on a rock covered in slush and then she fell.

Horror beyond words as well as pain rushed through her body and made her blood run cold. She hissed and held her wounded side as she drug herself the rest of the way across. When she started pulling herself to her feet the templars were upon her and the other two that were lagging behind had finally caught up as well.

A solid kick to the side lifted her and she fell again smack on her back. Templars circled her swords pointed at her daring her to move. The end she thought and swallowed the hard lump that formed in her throat. Her pointed ears drooped as she gathered up her tail in the fear that she would not let show on her face. "What do you have to say for yourself demon! Any last words before we beat you to death?" The templar spoke coolly to her though there wasn't much recognition of what he said going through her head. She knew she had to say something though because that's what her mind screamed and so she did.

"Ebost basra! Hissera katara Templar!" She snarled at the templars as she scooted away still trying to put up a brave front. "Basra! Basr-Aak!" The hilt of a templar sword was brought down on her face cutting off her enraged ramblings. She wailed holding the side of her face the resolve she tried so hard to keep up in shambles. Tears flowed down her face as she continued to back away from the templars like wounded prey.

She felt bitter in her heart and out of spite bit out once more venomously, "Ehbeh o lafess ou boct turum Templar guhaust..." 

They were as horrified as they were confused since they have never heard such tongue. One of them huffed and advanced on her raising his sword high in a way if he forced it forward it would pierce her heart, " Whatever the demon said we can't let it scare us! We should just end its pathetic life right-GUH!"

Her eyes widened at the sight of the templar being electrocuted right in front of her. When it was done, the lifeless body fell to its knees and then forward towards her making her scramble away quickly with a squeak. Alarmed, all the templars held fast their swords and backed their backs into each other. "STEP OUT OF HIDING APOSTATE! WE HAVE YOUR DEMON!" A templar snatched the small girl by the horn causing her to squirm and hiss wildly as she clawed at his wrist.

A rustle of leaves and grass were all that answered him as someone quickly dashed around. Suddenly a whoosh sounded from behind the templar and a scream from the of his comrades was heard before two loud clanks indicated that the two lifeless forms had crashed on the ground. He was alone, and he knew it. Every breath the templar took was shaky knowing at any moment he too could be struck down by the unknown force out there. 

The girl had stopped clawing the templars wrist since it was covered in armor anyways and just held onto it. She too had become curious, if not a little afraid of who or what was out there. Seconds ticked by with little to nothing happening and she started to feel the templars grip tighten on her horn. It bent her head in an awkward angle that hurt her neck and she bared her sharp teeth hissing again. Chill crept down her back making her shiver and arch away from the templar who had suddenly become uncomfortably cold.

SMASH! A few cold pellets rained upon her and she covered her head, "Gya¿?" She looked up at the templar and saw he had no head, but more than that he was completely ice! Her eyes widened in alarm as her heart jumped in her chest, "Gya!?"

She noticed a pale hand set itself on one shoulder of the frozen templar and a thin rod was slammed down completely shattering the templars icy form. As pieces fall, like a curtain, the person behind it all was revealed. They had no hair though it fit them, pointed ears were next as well as thick dark brows and bright blues for eyes. Their face was elegant and strong equip with a sharp jaw, slim nose and pouty lips. They were definitely what you would call beautiful, at least that's what she thought. Another thing was their height, they were very tall or at least they looked it since they were also lean. They were a man.

She kept staring at him completely forgetting that she could possibly be looking at some psychopath about to kill her. He stood before her silent for a moment as he looked her over. His brows furrowed and he dropped to crouch over her. She flinched away still unsure of this stranger before her, he saw this of course and his face softened.

"It's alright. You're safe now." He offered a small smile making her guard falter briefly, and apparently brief was all he needed. He shot his hands out to grab her hands and pinned her on her back. She went to squirm but he sat on her hips successfully immobilising her. She growled angered that she even trusted him for a second. Gathering her hands in one hand he reached down tentatively and lifted up her shirt.

Her blood ran cold and she attempted to buck him off but he was too heavy. Warm hands traced her side making her feel sick to her stomach and she turned her head away defiantly closing her eyes tightly. Suddenly the warm hand was hot, so much so that it was surprising. She'd think that something so hot would burn painfully though she didn't feel such discomfort, in fact it was quite the opposite. It made her want to relax but she wouldn't let herself in the presence of this pervert.

They stayed like that for a while, just the sound of nature and wind and the occasional deep intake of breath, but other than that it was silent. She finally gave into the warmth seeing that he had not advanced further other than his hand ghosting about the same area and somewhat around. It lasted a few moments longer and then suddenly it was over making her involuntarily whine at the loss. Her skin was set aflame with embarrassment at the realization that she just whined for this stranger to continue touching her body.

She peaked out of the crack of her eye to see he had an amused look on his face, "That wasn't so bad now was it," he said smartly. She snarled and whipped his back with her tail. That effectively wiped that smug off his face and it was replaced with a blank slate. "A thank you would have been a more proper response seeing as I have just saved you from bleeding to death." She didn't speak.

He sighed and rose to his feet tugging her up with him that causing her to begin struggling once more. "Let me go!" She leaned away and pulled trying to free her wrists. He didn't do as she wished instead binding her wrists with thin rope. She screamed and howled hoping whoever was near could hear her and maybe help her out. A firm hand was over her mouth and sharp eyes narrowed at her.

"There are still templars in this area! If you wish to die so badly then so be it but do not bring me with you!" She shrunk into herself a little at the reminder and decided that she'd rather stay quiet and deal with this stranger than deal with cruel templars that want to torture her for them thinking she's something she's not. 

"Good, now let's make our way out of this clearing before any curious templars come along to see what the distress call came from and then see us standing in the middle of dead templars." She nodded passively in agreement and he started pulling her back into the forest.

.........

It had been a while since they had left the clearing and the silence between them was starting to eat at her, "Gy-, I mean, what is your name apostate?" 

He looked back before looking forward again to keep an eye out as he lead her to a safe place, "Solas, and you are?" 

"Murr." He hummed a response but kept leading her away with him. 

There was silence again but the moment only lasted a few seconds, "Solahs," Murr asked, "where exactly are we going?"

"Southeast. If you want a specific location then Redcliff, there are more apostates like me there so we'll blend in better there," he paused thinking over what he just said then stopped abruptly and turned around, "your tail..." He looked down at what he found to be an issue in a bit of dismay.

His eyes met her face, "Actually, since we are asking questions, and you just asked two, one what are you, and two what language is it that you speak?" 

She quirked a brow at his reasoning, "Is this some sort of game now?" 

"If it would make it easier for you, then yes. Three now."

"Um. I'm a Dracling... And before you ask where my 'kind' originated from, I don't remember. This language I know is from somewhere that I also don't remember," Murrs brows furrowed in frustration, "all I know is that I'm a Dracling, my name is Murr, and that my past was very important but for some reason I just can't remember what."

Solas looked at her curiously studying her facial expressions and tone of voice. He found it fascinating that he had stumbled upon this new race of, people? He wasn't sure what she was but he definitely wanted to keep her around, mainly for the fact that he wants to study her and learn everything there is to know about her. He knew he'd have to gain her trust of course so learning things will become smoother for him, but also that he needed to help regain her lost memories so that she can tell him everything when she does feel safe with him. He sighed knowing this will probably be a while before he can get everything he wants to know or doesn't know he wants to know out of her. He also knew it wasn't right to intrude on people without their consent but selfish wonder got the best of him. "Well that's a bit problematic now isn't it? Do you have any memories at all of your past?"

Murr pondered quietly as she was dragged along, "I guess I have a few but nothing much, and some are kinda blurred out like I wasn't completely lucid during the experience." 

"Not completely lucid? Like you were drugged?"

"Maybe. Although if I were drugged during these memories, then I might not want to remember exactly what happened at that moment." She paused then smiled, "my turn, that was another question anyways."He huffed amused that she actually took on the questioning as a game like fashion.

Murr thought for a quick second before asking her question, "Why did you save me?" 

"I heard your yelling as well as the templars and then, I heard your... Unusual tongue. At first I did hesitate but then that templar said those things and I just... I moved without thinking. I usually don't kill like that, I was undeniably compelled." Solas stared at the small female in small realization as well as confusion, "Yes. Something about you made me act before I could even think it through."

Murr felt odd under his gaze, it made her feel hot and self-conscious. "Well, by any means. Thank you, I owe you my life. If you hadn't jumped in like you did..." She shivered at the thought and shook her head, "Doesn't matter what would or could have happened, I'm just so glad you were there when you were..."

She played with her fingers awkwardly, "If you wish anything from me right now, ask of it. I will do it, you have my word." Red burned through the bronze skin on her cheeks.

Solas knew he shouldn't but he just wanted to know so badly of what wonders she has to unfold for him, "Come with me, be at my side. Wherever I go you will follow obediently. Most of my days alone, I'd like a bit of change."

Murrs eyes widened completely not expecting that to be what he wanted. She couldn't remember much though she knew that no one had ever wanted her around, she knew this very fact to the core. Her heart suddenly picked up and soft fuzzy feelings that she had never experienced before flooded her system. Her sense of smell was heightened and was flooded with so much at once but one certain musk stood out the most. Almost instantly she knew, him. Her lids fell lazily at her sudden high taking it all in. She wanted him close, so close so she could bask in him. In her mind, he was hers, and she'd be damned if anything got in the way of that.

"If that's too much to ask from you then-." 

Murr snapped to attention when she heard him, "No!" 

Solas was taken a back at the strong response and Murr held her face, "I mean I will! Sorry I was just. Oh never mind me, yes I'd be delighted to come with you wherever, wherever is."

Solas was glad for this, he didn't know what he'd do if she apposed to his wish. "Well then, to Redcliff." He turned away and started in its direction

"Yes. To Redcliff." With you...

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Qunari:  
> "Ebost basra! Hissera katara Templar!" - You all are (Basra is an iunsult to non-Qunari folk)! Hope you die Templar!
> 
> Dracal:  
> "Ehbeh o lafess ou boct turum Templar guhaust..." - Burn in belly of high dragon Templar scum...
> 
> End notes: 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed my trash! I enjoyed making it! :')


End file.
